


Hermanos, Ahora y Para Siempre

by Joan_of_Arc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reto del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc
Summary: Robb decide no enviar a Theon con su padre y busca otras alianzas. ¿Podrá Theon cambiar el destino de su amigo?Este fic participa en el reto “Tomaré otro camino” del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras: ¿Y si Theon no hubiese ido a las Islas de Hierro?





	1. Planes de Victoria y Venganza (Robb)

 

 

“Nuestro ejército no es suficiente, madre” se lamentó Robb mirando el mapa y las fichas sobre éste. “Tenemos los hombres Frey aquí” prosiguió apuntando a las fichas en forma de torre, “Nuestro propio ejército del Norte de este lado del río” dijo con el dedo sobre las fichas en forma de lobo. “Tu tío está detrás, pasando el bosque y tu hermano defendiendo Aguasdulces”.

“Son unas cuantas piezas” notó su madre. “Me hace acordar a ese juego de estrategia que jugaban de niños, Partida de Reyes” su sonrisa triste denotaba cierta nostalgia por un tiempo no muy lejano donde las únicas preocupaciones eran si sus niños cumplían con sus tareas o si su esposo tenía alguna conversación conflictiva con algún Lord. “Pero todas tus piezas están en el este, ¿verdad? Roca Casterly está en el oeste y Desembarco del Rey más al sur” concluyó ella leyendo bien cual era la preocupación de su hijo.

“Si tuviera fichas en el Mar del Ocaso…” Robb no precisó terminar su frase. Con solo apuntar al mar y a las islas era suficiente.

“Las islas de Hierro. Pyke. Balon Greyjoy” comprendió Catelyn. “Antes de entrar a discutir si él sería un buen aliado o no, ¿cómo piensas conseguir sus hombres?”

“Tenemos a su hijo. Theon puede convencerlo”

“¡No!” Su madre lo frenó en seco.

“Madre, Theon es de mi total confianza. Yo mismo lo vi pelear con los Salvajes para defender a Bran. Theon y yo hemos estado hablando sobre el tema. Él cree que puede convencer a su padre de aliarse con nosotros.”

“¿Y cual sería su precio”

“Probablemente aspire a su propia corona. Pero si yo tengo la mía, él puede tener la de él.”

“¿Tanto te importa esa corona?”

“No Madre, y tu ya lo sabes. Sólo quiero vengar a Padre y recuperar a mis hermanas.”

“¿En ese orden?”

“Madre …”

“Shh. Ven aquí” lo cayó ella tiernamente abrazándolo junto a su pecho. “Yo quiero lo mismo. La venganza, en este momento es secundaria” le susurró al oído. “Pero ésta no es la forma. Yo no se mucho de guerra, ese es tu campo. Pero tengo más años y más experiencia en este juego. Cuando ustedes eran chicos y jugaban al Partida de Reyes, el precio por perder era una simple prenda: correr alrededor de las torres, usar ropa graciosa y cosas así. Esto no es un juego Robb. Si perdemos …”

“Ya lo se” le respondió su hijo dándole un fuerte apretón y separándose suavemente de su abrazo. “Es por eso que precisamos más aliados.”

“Es por eso que no puedes contar con Balon Greyjoy. No es de fiar. Ya se rebeló una vez contra tu padre. La única forma de mantenerlo bajo control es porque tenemos a su hijo. Si lo envías a Pyke, ¿quién te asegura que Balon no se quede con Theon y sin tu alianza? Estarías perdiendo a un gran compañero y hombre de confianza.”

“Es un riesgo que debemos correr.”

“No, Robb. Por favor, escúchame en esto. Puedes confiar en Theon, pero no confíes en Balon Greyjoy. No me has escuchado cuando te pedí intercambiar a las niñas por el Matarreyes. Está bien. Respeto tu estrategia. Por favor Robb, te lo ruego, hazme caso en esto. No mandes a Theon con su familia.”

“¿Y de donde saco más hombres?”

“Todavía tengo fe en mi hermana” dijo ella sin mucha seguridad, y cuando Robb la miró arqueando las cejas ella no hizo más que soltar una tímida risa de derrota. “Stannis. Tu padre creía que él era el verdadero heredero al ser el hermano mayor de Robert. Podemos aliarnos con Stannis.”

“¡Pero tu juras que fue él quien mató a su hermano Renly!”

“Si, ya lo se. No se Robb. No se lo que vi” dudó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. “Quizás me equivoqué. En realidad no se que pensar de él, y me da temor, pero no veo otra alternativa.”

“Él nunca me dejará ser rey.”

“Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿tanto te importa esa corona?”

“Mis hombres me eligieron, madre. Ellos me nombraron su rey, no van a querer arrodillarse frente a un rey sureño”

“Porque los sureños son malos. Hasta sus Dioses están equivocados” dijo ella en tono burlón.

“Lord Umber” sonrió él.

“Esos dioses equivocados son mis dioses, Robb. Tus dioses también. Tus hermanos y tu tienen la fortuna de haber sido criados en ambas religiones. Tienes a los Siete a y a los Dioses Antiguos de tu lado. Tu eres un sureño Robb, naciste aquí mismo en Aguasdulces” dijo ella con un tono que demostraba cuanto le había dolido ese comentario de Lord Umber.

“Lo se. No se que hacer madre. Mis hombres no van a querer arrodillarse frente a Stannis.”

“No, pero quizás sus mujeres sí lo aceptarían si eso significa que esta locura de la guerra ya termina y nos vamos todos a casa. No tienes porque arrodillarte frente a Stannis. ¿Qué tal si negocias con él? Nosotros lo apoyamos en su guerra por el Trono de Hierro, y a cambio él nos otorga libertad e independencia. Serías rey del Norte en tu propio territorio.”

“No está mal ¿Y a quien mando como mensajero? ¿A ti? ¿A Theon?” sugirió con una mueca y una sonrisa a lo cual su madre simplemente le dio una palmadita en sus cabeza.

“No. Deberías ir tu mismo. Llévate a Theon si deseas, pero debes ir tu mismo.”

 

Esa misma noche Robb le comunicó su decisión a sus generales de confianza y luego que éstos le dieran el visto bueno, hizo una reunión con los soldados para explicar sus planes nuevos. Sabía que los soldados harían lo que él les ordenara, pero igual le gustaba hacerlos sentir que todos eran parte del mismo ejército y hacerlos sentir importantes y que su opinión era valorada.

 

“Quiero que vengas conmigo” le dijo luego en una reunión privada a Theon. “Tu eres mi amigo de sangre, eres como mi hermano. Has peleado conmigo en batalla y has salvado la vida de mi hermanito.”

“¿Y que hay de mi padre?” preguntó Theon.

“No, lo siento. Circunstancias me han hecho ver que aliarnos con Stannis y buscar nuestra independencia es más beneficioso que aliarnos con tu padre y buscar la corona.”

“Podemos hacer ambas cosas” replicó Theon. “Nos aliamos con Stannis y mi padre. Una vez que ganemos, Stannis nos dará independencia a ambos”

“¿Y tu en que reino te quedarías?”

“Pues …”

“No contestes. No importa. Yo te quiero a mi lado y no quiero ponerte en una situación donde debas elegir. Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo a negociar con Stannis.”

“Iré contigo” dijo Theon luego de pensarlo unos instantes. “Eres mi hermano. Ahora y para siempre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Robb y Theon se van a la aventura ...


	2. En pos de una Alianza (Theon)

Robb y Theon emprendieron su viaje a Rocadragón. De chicos siempre habían soñado con aventuras juntos, cabalgando por los bosques, rescatando princesas, derrocando reyes malvados.

“¿Quién hubiera dicho que algún día lo haríamos de verdad?” bromeó Theon.

“Ir a la aventura juntos”

“A derrocar reyes malvados”

“A rescatar a mis hermanas”

“Cabalgando por bosques y montañas, cruzando ríos y arroyos, peleando contra nuestros enemigos.”

“Pero nos falta Jon” se lamentó Robb.

“Nos falta tu padre. El siempre ha sido un padre para mi.” La pena del recuerdo de la pérdida de Ned Stark, junto con la nostalgia por una infancia que ya había terminado, la incertidumbre sobre el bienestar de las dos niñas Stark y el recuerdo de Jon, quien ahora era miembro de La Guarida de La Noche y al cual ya no verían como antes los hizo volver al silencio.

 

“¿Estas seguro que Stannis nos recibirá?” Theon retomó la conversación luego de un largo trecho en silencio.

“Eso decía su carta. Yo nunca le mencioné la alianza, sólo le pedí una reunión. El accedió. Pero no se que piensa sacar él de esta reunión.”

“Es un poco arriesgado, ¿no crees? El rey y su escudero solos por el campo en plena guerra.”

“Tu no eres mi escudero, Theon” le respondió Robb mirándolo fijamente.

“Ya lo se, pero ese no es el punto”

“Sí, es arriesgado. Pero más arriesgado era venir con un ejército. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Cuando lleguemos a Rocadragón veremos que hacemos”

“Una locura” murmuró Theon sacudiendo al cabeza.

“Te escuché, escudero” bromeó Robb.

 

 

No les llevó más de unos días llegar a la costa frente a la isla de Rocadragón. Tal como habían quedado, ahí estaba un bote con seis hombres esperándolos. El primero se presentó como Ser Davos Seaward, Consejero de Stannis y hombre de confianza. Luego presentó a los otros cinco, un par de Florent, un par de Fossoway, y un tal Easternmont. Pasadas las presentaciones e introducciones, procedieron a abordar un pequeño bote que los llevaría a la Isla de Rocadragón.

 

Desde lejos, la isla parecía impenetrable, llena de rocas y altos acantilados. El Castillo en sí parecía ser parte de la misma roca que poblaba la costa. Rocadragón, hogar ancestral de los Targaryen y sus dragones. Mirándola desde el mar era fácil imaginarse a dragones gigantes sobrevolando la isla y el castillo. Lo que no era fácil era imaginar donde dormirían estos dragones en la tierra. “¿Y si todavía están” le dijo Theon a Robb en secreto, medio en broma, pero medio con cierto temor.

 

Al llegar a tierra fueron en seguida conducidos por un largo camino de piedra hasta el castillo. Con sus filosas rocas y sus altas paredes angulares, Rocadragón no tenía nada que ver con Winterfell. Claro, para Robb nada se compararía con su adorada casa. Y lo mismo pasaba con Theon quien no solo consideraba a Winterfell su hogar, sino que su mas anhelado deseo era ser un propio Stark de Winterfell hecho y derecho.

 

“Su Majestad, Stannis Baratheon de la casa Baratheon de Rocadragón, primero de su nombre” lo presentó Davos.

“Robb Stark, rey del Norte” se presentó Robb e hizo un pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto, pero nada muy elocuente que indicara sumisión. “Este es mi consejero de confianza, Theon Greyjoy” continuó presentando a Theon, el cual hizo un gesto muy similar al de Robb. “Gracias por responder a mi carta y concedernos esta reunión”

“Debo confesar que me intrigó mucho su carta. Somos rivales en la lucha por el trono. Si me llama para reunión solo puede significar dos cosas: o se rinden o desean una alianza. No me parece que vengan a ofrecerme su derrota.”

“Es verdad” sonrió Robb. “No vengo a ofrecer mi derrota. Vengo a ofrecer una alianza. Los Lannister han hecho mucho daño a mi familia, mi gente y mi tierra. Han asesinado a mi padre junto con muchos hombres más que viajaron con él. Han hecho estragos en las Tierras de los Ríos, las tierras de mi señora Madre. Tienen a mis hermanas prisioneras. Yo los quiero vencer. Mi problema no es con usted. En lo que a mi respecta, usted es el verdadero heredero del Rey Robert. Eso es lo que mi padre pensaba y yo estoy de acuerdo. Mi lucha es con los Lannister, pero yo solo no los puedo vencer. Usted tampoco.”

“Prosiga” invitó Stannis intrigado.

“A mi no me interesa el Trono de Hierro. Yo no quiero vivir en Desembarco del Rey. Mi tierra es el Norte. Winterfell.”

“¿A que vino?” le urgió Stannis.

“A ofrecer una alianza. Nos apoyamos mutuamente para ganar la guerra. Una vez que alcancemos nuestra victoria, usted se queda con el Trono y la Corona. Serán suyas todas las tierras al sur del Cuello. El Norte será un reino independiente. Ese es el precio de nuestra alianza. Y mis hermanas junto con toda la gente del Norte que vino con mi padre serán liberados y se les permitirá regresar a sus hogares.”

“Una alianza para obtener medio reino” musitó Stannis sin mucha alegría.

“Medio reino es mejor que nada” lo toreó Theon no sin luego recibir un pequeño golpe de codo en el costado por parte de Robb en forma de advertencia.

“Déjenme pensarlo. Ser Davos, escolte Lord Robb y su escudero a sus aposentos”

“Es Rey Robb y no soy su escudero, soy Theon Greyj” pero su discurso fue cortado por otra advertencia de Robb.

 

No volvieron a ser llamados hasta la hora de la cena. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo la Isla y el castillo y maravillándose con los antiguos tesoros de los Targaryen. Caminaron por la playa, subieron las rocas, siguieron los caminos. El viento les curtía la cara y la sal les llegaba a los ojos. Pero no les importaba. Era realmente un lugar digno de visitar. Un lugar digno de reyes.

 

“¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a matar dragones? ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste estar parado sobre la misma tierra donde esas bestias posaban sus pies?” Theon le preguntó a su amigo parado sobre un acantilado mirando el extenso mar.

“Jamás. Es increíble, ¿no? Siempre que me contaban la historia de cómo Stannis había sido nombrado Lord de Rocadragón en vez de Bastión de las Tormentas, como le correspondía, yo pensé que había sido una forma de insulto de Robert para con su hermano. Pero ahora no estoy seguro. Es un castillo grandioso y una Isla muy impresionante; sin olvidarnos del hecho que aquí es donde siempre vivió el heredero al trono de los Targaryen.”

“¿Te mudarías a aquí?”

“No. Mi hogar es en Winterfell. ¿Y tu?”

“No. Mi hogar también es Winterfell.”

“Claro, si eres mi escudero” le respondió Robb con una alegre burla.

“Pero soy mejor con el arco y flecha.”

“Y yo mejor con la espada”

“Y yo con la espada entre mis piernas. Esa espada sí que ha visto acción”

“Bueno, más que espada yo la llamaría una daga”

 

En esas bromas estaban cuando por fin fueron llamados de vuelta al castillo. La mesa estaba servida para la cena. Todo parecía muy apetitoso, el cerdo ahumado, los vegetales salteados y el pan recién horneado. Theon lo vio como un banquete, especialmente luego de haber pasado días en un campo de guerra cerca de Aguasdulces y haber cabalgado con comida seca y vieja hasta Rocadragón. Allí fueron presentados a la famila de Stannis. A la cabecera de la mesa se hallaba el mismo Stannis, con su esposa Selyse y su hija Shireen a la derecha. La soledad de la niña les hizo pensar en Sansa y Arya y en como estarían pasando. Las dos sillas de la izquierda estaban vacías, reservadas para Robb y Theon. A la otra cabecera se sentaba una mujer que no habían visto jamás. Alta y de una belleza casi inigualable con una cabellera rojiza de color fuego, esta mujer en seguida llamó la atención de Robb y se llevó los ojos de Theon.

 

“Hemos hablado con mi consejero, Ser Davos Seaworth, a quien ustedes ya conocieron” comenzó Stannis “mi esposa Selyse, y mi fiel asesora y dirigente espiritual, Melisandre” dijo señalando a la mujer que ocupaba la silla en la cabecera opuesta. “Hemos llegado a la conclusión que su propuesta es algo que podemos aceptar.”

“Que debemos aceptar” interrumpió la misteriosa mujer. “Las llamas no mienten”

“Si, que debemos aceptar” repitió Stannis, aunque la referencia a las llamas y el por qué Stannis seguía los consejos de esta señora era un secreto que ni Robb ni Theon lograban entender.

“Perfecto” dijo Robb dando poca importancia a esta mujer misteriosa y centrándose en lo que más le importaba en este momento.

 

El resto de la cena pasó entre conversaciones triviales de Theon con la pequeña Shireen, preguntas complejas que Melisandre les hacía a Robb y Theon sobre sus planes, y estrategias de acción que planeaban con Stannis. Selyse, por su parte, se quedó completamente por fuera de las conversaciones.

 

Luego de la cena una vez instalados en el cuarto de huéspedes, Robb y Theon conversaron sobre esta extraña familia. Robb comentó sobre la pena que le daba la pequeña, tan sola y sin hermanos o amigos y habiendo sufrido esa enfermedad tan maldita que le había arruinado la cara. Luego agregó que por algún motivo le recordaba a Jeyne Poole, la amiga de Sansa, aunque Theon no supo por qué. Theon también habló de Selyse. “¡Por los Dioses! ¡Qué mujer fea!” se despachó solo para recibir una advertencia medio en broma medio en serio por parte de Robb. “Es fea y no puedes negarlo Robb. ¡Ni la espada entre mis piernas se atrevería a desafiar a esa criatura!” bromeó Theon. “Aunque la otra mujer …” Los dos habían quedado maravillados por la misteriosa ayudante de Stannis. No comprendían mucho de lo que ella decía sobre las llamas, el dios de la luz y las visiones, y a decir verdad, les daba un poco de temor. Pero lo que no podían negar era su increíble belleza.

 

A la mañana siguiente estaba todo pronto para que Robb y Theon partan de nuevo a Aguasdulces. Pero no volverían solos. Como muestra de confianza y para sellar la alianza, Dale Seaworth, hijo del propio Davos viajó con ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: noticias de esta nueva alianza llegan la familia real.


	3. Cartas que llevan a otras cartas (Tyrion)

Disfrutaba mucho sentarse en su oficina y mirar por la ventana. Tyrion miraba a la gente en el patio y se imaginaba sus conversaciones: “Lady Deena ha contraído matrimonio.” “Lord Maddox no ha parado de toser”. Se imaginaba a los pajaritos de Varys o a los espías de Cersei yendo con sus cuentos. Era imposible distinguirlos y Tyrion no sabía realmente en quien podía confiar. Veía los cuervos llegar y partir de la ciudad y se imaginaba el contenido de esas cartas. La mayoría habían sido leídas o escritas por él. Eran las que él no había tenido acceso cuyo contenido le gustaba imaginar.  

 

Pero la carta que tenía en sus manos no daba mucho lugar a la imaginación. Se la había entregado el propio Varys, que a su vez la había recibido de uno de sus espías que la había recibido de una amigo. “Vaya fuente confiable” pensó para sus adentros. Pero por más confiable o no que fuera la fuente, el contenido no dejaba espacio para cuidados. Había que actuar y pronto, aunque sea por las dudas.

 

“Has leído esta carta” le preguntó Tyrion a su hermana.

“¿Otra más?” le respondió ésta restándole importancia y tomando otro sorbo de su copa de vino. “No. ¿Qué dice esta? ¿El lobo Stark ha ganado otra batalla? ¿Stannis ha cambiado de religión de nuevo? ¿En que me transformé esta vez? La semana pasada era en una serpiente con corona con unos grandes colmillos.”

“Realmente no te interesa, ¿verdad?”

“Te repito lo que siempre dice Padre. Al león no le interesa lo que dicen las ovejas. Nosotros somos leones. Todos los que están fuera de estas paredes son ovejas, son presas prontas para ser devoradas. Y quienes están fuera de nuestra ciudad son nuestros enemigos. ¿Por que me va a importar su opinión? Tu trabajo no es ver que opinan los otros. Tu trabajo es ganar la guerra.”

“Bueno, según esta carta estamos muy cerca de perderla” le dijo ya hastiado.

“¿Qué dice?”

“Aparentemente Robb Stark y Stannis han formado una alianza. Si se juntan y vienen por nosotros, no tenemos ejército suficiente para hacerles frente. Los Tyrell se han unido a nosotros, pero no será suficiente.”

“¿Y le crees a esa carta? ¿Quién te la dio?”

“Bueno, a mi me la dio Varys que se la dio uno de sus espías que se la había dado un amigo” dijo Tyrion con cierto tono resignado.

Cersei no hizo otra cosa que echarse a reir a carcajadas. “No puedes tomar eso como una fuente válida.”

“No me importa la fuente. Me importa el contenido. Si esto es cierto, estamos fritos.”

“¿Y que quieres hacer? ¿Dónde podemos buscar más aliados? Dorne no querrá saber de nada con nosotros y los Greyjoy no son de fiar.”

“No. Tienes razón.” Resopló Tyrion tomando otro sorbo de vino.

“¿Y si en vez de buscar aliados, intentamos desbarrancarlos a ellos?” propuso Cersei.

“¿Cómo?”

“No lo se. Mandamos cartas falsas acusando a Stannis y Robb de crímenes falsos. Les inculcamos desconfianza mutua.”

“Pero se acaban de reunir y juraron confianza.”

“Bueno, entonces no les mandamos cartas a ellos sino a sus allegados y hombres de confianza”

“O mujeres de confianza” dijo Tyrion con brillo en sus ojos.

“¿A que te refieres?” preguntó ella con sonrisa cómplice.

“¿Cómo te sientes cuando llegan cartas de Dorne?”

“Con un odio terrible hacia ti por haber mandado a Myrcella con esas vívioras sin mi permiso.”

“Obvio. ¿Y que temes de esas cartas?”

“Malas noticias. Que le haya pasado algo a Myrcella”

“El miedo de toda madre.”

“Catelyn Stark” dijo Cersei finalmente comprendiendo lo que su hermano quería decir.

“¿Qué harías si llega una carta diciendo que han matado a Myrcella? Primero me matas a mi lentamente, ¿y luego?”

“Los mato a ellos y a todo quien se me ponga en el camino.”

“La mujer Stark no es tan desquiciada como tu, pero sí es una fiera cuando se trata de sus hijos. Yo lo se. Lo viví en carne propia.”

“Bueno, querido gnomo. Ve, haz tu trabajo. Ponte a escribir de una vez.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: veremos que está pasando en Aguasdulces ...


	4. El Lord que no quería ser (Edmure)

“¿Cómo te parece que le esté yendo a tu hijo con Stannis?” le preguntó Edmure a su hermana sentados en un balcón de su hogar en Aguasdulces mirando hacia el imponente río. Habían tomado la costumbre de encontrarse allí todas las mañanas para desayunar juntos. El resto del día cada uno lo pasaba en sus diferentes ocupaciones: él atendiendo los asuntos de política y de la guerra como el futuro Lord de Aguasdulces, y ella atendiendo a su padre quien cada día estaba más débil y cuya vida se apagaba lentamente frente a los impotentes ojos de sus hijos.

“No lo se” respondió Catelyn con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. “Calculo que para este momento ya deben haber llegado a Rocadragón.”

“Espero que lleguen noticias pronto. Necesitamos esa alianza.”

“Si queremos ganar sí” dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento.

“¿No te parece?”

“Sí, claro. Es que … yo no se. Yo solo quiero ir a casa con mis hijos. Esta guerra me tiene loca. Ya perdí a mi esposo. Mis dos hijas están prisioneras en Desembarco del Rey. Hace meses que no veo a mis hijos menores, uno de los cuales está postrado en una cama. Y mi hijo mayor está inmerso en una guerra cuyo desenlace es incierto a esta altura. Yo nunca quise esta guerra. Aquella noche cuando coronaron a Robb les pedí a todos los hombres que recapaciten pero no me quisieron escuchar. Guerra y Venganza es más importante que la Familia y la Felicidad. Supongo que por eso los Dioses me hicieron mujer y a ellos los hicieron hombres.”

“Me gustaría que los Dioses mandaran a Lysa para aquí. No se que está pensando.”

“Sólo piensa en proteger a su hijo, supongo.”

“¡Pero padre agoniza! Debería estar aquí” dijo él sin intentar esconder su enojo.

“¡Sí! Debería habernos apoyado cuando arrestaron a mi esposo. Debería haberme apoyado cuando arresté al hombre que intentó matar a mi hijo. Debería apoyarnos ahora que nuestra tierra, las tierras de nuestra familia y su gente, está siendo desangrada por una guerra alocada. Debería habernos avisado de muchas cosas. Y debería estar aquí con nuestro padre. Pero no lo está” concluyó ella con la misma rabia que su hermano.

“¿No le queda mucho, verdad?” preguntó Edmure con tristeza.

“Me temo que no. Ya casi no me reconoce cuando hablo con él. Cuando agarro su mano ya casi no tiene fuerzas para apretarme. Está muy pálido. No come, no toma. Todo lo que ingiere en seguida lo regurgita. Por un lado quiero que acabe ya su sufrimiento, pero por el otro … Es Padre. Siempre lo vi como un hombre fuerte y decidido. Me parte el alma verlo así.”

 

Sin nada para agregar y compartiendo los sentimientos de su hermana, Edmure la tomó de la mano y se fundieron en un consolador abrazo fraternal. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en completo silencio.

 

Una vez instalado en la oficina de su padre, la cual lamentablemente sería suya en un futuro no muy lejano, Edmure se dedicó a leer la correspondencia. Esperaba con ansias carta de Robb. Sin embargo de no fue de su sobrino, sino de Stannis de quien recibieron carta.

 

La abrió sin titubear, pero el contenido de la misma le hizo cerrar los puños de rabia. ¡Había sido una trampa! Stannis le había abierto las puertas a Robb e invitado a su castillo para matarlo. Era un traidor sin honor. La carta explicaba como había apresado a Robb y Theon y los habían sometido a torturas para que les digan sus planes y estrategias de guerra. Al no ceder ante los apremios físicos, los hombres de Stannis habían ejecutado a su sobrino y su amigo y ahora le exigían a él y a toda la Tierra de los Ríos y el Norte que se arrodillen frente a él: Stannis, el verdadero Rey de Poniente.

 

“¿Cómo le explico esto a mi hermana?” se preguntó Edmure luego de pesar las consecuencias.

 

Tomo la decisión de contarle él en persona. Esperó a que ella tomara un descanso y saliera del dormitorio de su padre mientras el Maester le administraba los medicamentos. Se acercó suavemente y la llevó de la mano hasta su dormitorio. Desde que había llegado a Aguasdulces con su hijo, Catelyn había vuelto a ocupar su cuarto de la infancia. Él sabía que ella se sentiría mas a salvo y más cómoda en la privacidad de su cuarto.

 

“No tiene vuelta atrás” empezó ella, y a Edmure le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que hablaba de su padre. “Dijo el Maester que es cuestión de uno o dos días”

“Los dioses no están de nuestro lado” dijo él apretando la carta entre sus manos y poniéndosela entre las de ella.

“¿Qué hay?” preguntó Catelyn temerosa y mirando el papel en sus dedos con recelo.

“Lo siento mucho” fue todo lo que dijo Edmure. “No la leas. Si quieres te cuento.”

“¿Robb?” su pregunta no fue mas que un sollozo contenido a lo que Edmure no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

“Robb no va a volver” le dijo él y la abrazó tiernamente mientras ella rompió en llanto.

 

Luego de unos tensos momentos donde lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto eran los sollozos que Catelyn intentaba contener sin mucho éxito, se separaron de su abrazo y ella leyó por fin la carta de Stannis. Sumida en la más profunda tristeza, elle le pidió que la dejara sola, y aunque él hubiera preferido hacerle compañía en este momento, prefirió obedecer sus deseos. Delicadamente se despidió de su hermana y la dejó sola.

 

Pero esa soledad no duraría más que unas horas. Su padre no llegó a ver un nuevo atardecer. A la noticia de la muerte de su Rey, se sumaba el fallecimiento del Señor Supremo de Aguasdulces, Lord Hoster Tully.

 

Siguiendo la costumbre ancestral de los Tully, a la mañana siguiente el cuerpo de su padre fue llevado al río, embanderado con el blasón de su familia, la trucha saltarina en un campo de azul y rojo, colocado en un bote con todas las ofrendas pertinentes y empujado río abajo. Ahora solo faltaba la despedida final para que su padre por fin se encontrara con los Dioses.

 

Como hijo y heredero, esa responsabilidad caía sobre los hombros de Edmure. Con gran pesar tomó su arco, encendió la flecha y disparó hacia el bote. La flecha encendida surcó el cielo y cayó en el agua cerca del bote. Le dio mucha vergüenza sentir los susurros burlones de sus hombres. Miró a su hermana y esta simplemente le brindó una sonrisa alentadora. Tomó otra flecha, encendió la punta y la lanzó al aire. Pero el resultado fue el mismo. La tristeza y la pesadumbre no le dejaban ver bien y estaba quedando en ridículo. Se quedó paralizado unos instantes sin saber que hacer. El bote se alejaba cada vez mas y él estaba cada vez en menos condiciones emocionales de hacer un buen tiro. Al final fue su tío quien se acercó. Le arrebató el arco de sus manos, tomó otra flecha encendida y atinó al bote en el primer intento. Edmure creyó colapsar de dolor y vergüenza y de no ser por su hermana, quien lo tomó de la mano y lo dejó apoyarse en su hombro, quizás Edmure hubiera terminado en el piso desmoronado.  

 

“Mi esposo. Mi padre. Mi hijo. Sigo tachando hombres que amo de mi lista” suspiró Catelyn una vez que hubieron subido al dormitorio de Edmure. “¿Quién será el próximo?” dijo con una risa forzada.

“Esperemos que ningún otro” respondió Edmure.

“Quizás deberíamos negociar.”

“¿Con quien? ¿Con los Lannister que mataron a tu esposo y saquearon nuestras tierras? ¿Con Stannis que mató a nuestro Rey, tu hijo, y exige que le juremos lealtad?” preguntó Edmure rabioso, pero al ver a su hermana contener la respiración y ver sus ojos humedeciéndose de nuevo lamentó el exabrupto. “Perdón, no lo quise decir así.”

“No es tu culpa. Estamos todos muy alterados.”

“Pero tienes, razón. Podríamos negociar. Todavía tenemos un ejército lo suficientemente grande como para intimidar. Contamos con los territorios de los Rios y del Norte, y no me he dado por vencido con Lysa todavía. Aparte tenemos una buena carta para negociar: el Matarreyes sigue en nuestras mazmorras. Es el hijo de Tywin Lannister, hermano de la Reina madre y tío del Rey.”

“Padre del Rey” lo corrigió ella suavemente. “Mientras tanto, mis hijas siguen en poder de esa maldita familia”

“Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por liberarlas y traerlas de vuelta.”

“Gracias” le dijo ella y se quedó pensativa. “Jaime Lannister” murmuró cerrando los ojos. “Gracias Edmure, nos vemos en la cena, ¿si?” dijo apurada antes de levantarse y marcharse con pasos firmes.

 

A Edmure le pareció muy extraña esa despedida. Sabía que su hermana estaba pasando por un momento duro, y hacía muchas semanas ya que su apariencia y su comportamiento no eran los mismos de cuando recién llegó a Aguasdulces con la viva esperanza de rescatar a su esposo y volver a su casa con toda su familia. Muchas cosas le habían pasado. Por eso verla tan decidida y con un semblante tan fuerte en forma tan repentina le pareció por demás extraño. Decidió seguirla para asegurarse que esté bien y no cometa ninguna locura. No sería la primera viuda o madre que pierde un hijo en quitarse la vida. Motivos no le faltaban, pero también le sobraban motivos para aferrarse a la vida: los hijos que todavía le restaban.

 

De lejos vio como Catelyn se acercó a su amiga y caballero juramentado y le gesticuló que la acompañara. Brienne de Tarth había llegado junto con Catelyn luego del fallido intento de negociación con Renly Baratheon. Ambas se habían escapado y al parecer Brienne le había jurado lealtad a Catelyn. A partir de allí, Brienne se convirtió su sombra, solamente alejándose de su lado cuando dormía o pasaba tiempo con su padre o el propio Edmure. Sigilosamente las siguió mientras ellas caminaban a paso firme por el corredor, bajaban las escaleras que llevaban a la prisión, tomaban el pasillo hacia las celdas y se pararon frente a la celda ocupada por el Matarreyes. ¿Qué pensaba hacer su hermana? ¿Matarlo? En completo silencio se acercó y los escuchó hablar. Jaime Lannister le habló sobre como había sido él quien tiró a Bran por la ventana, se burló del niño, se burlo de Ned Stark, se burló de Brandon Stark, hermano mayor de Ned y prometido original de Catelyn, y por último se burló de la misma Catelyn. Edmure no necesitaba ver la cara de su hermana para imaginarse como se sentía. Pero fueron las palabras de Catelyn lo que le hicieron temer lo peor.

 

“Brienne, tu espada, por favor” dijo una fuerte y decida voz que no se parecía en nada a la desconsolada mujer que había perdido a su esposo, su hijo y su padre en cuestión de unos meses.

“¡Cat, espera!” gritó Edmure saliéndole al cruce. “No lo mates. Es nuestro rehén, lo podemos usar”.

“Edmure, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me estas siguiendo!” le respondió ella, pero sin la rabia que el imaginaba.

“Luego de nuestra charla temí lo peor. Pensé que ibas a .. nada.”

“¿Qué iba a que? ¿Qué me iba a matar?” preguntó ella echándose a reír. Luego de un silencio culpable de Edmure ella prosiguió. “¿Por qué iba a acabar con mi propia vida cuando tengo dos hijas y dos hijos que me esperan? Y este es mi camino a conseguir lo que deseo” concluyó indicando al Matarreyes.

“¿Y lo vas a matar?”

“No. Lo voy a liberar. Brienne irá con él a Desembarco del Rey a entregarlo y volverá con mis hijas. Tyrion Lannister me lo había prometido. Él estaba dispuesto a negociar conmigo por las niñas. Debo hacerlo Edmure. No hay otra opción. No puedo seguir perdiendo gente.”

“Hay otras opciones” le dijo él suavemente. “Dame la espada” susurró apoyando su mano sobre la mano de ella que llevaba el arma. “Buscaremos otra forma. Te prometí que haría lo posible para rescatar a tus hijas y pienso cumplir mi promesa. Pero esta no es la forma.

“Oh, Edmure” suspiró su hermana soltando la espada.

 

Con dulzura acompañó a su hermana a su cuarto y le ordenó a Brienne que cuidara de ella y le informara si su hermana intentaba algo así de nuevo. Pero esto no fue necesario. Una alegría llegaría por fin al día siguiente.

 

Cuando le vinieron a avisar que había tres niños en el portón que querían entrar y hablar con el Rey del Norte o con la reina madre o con Lord de Aguasdulces, Edmure estaba dispuesto a mandarlos de vuelta al bosque. Pero su corazón le impedía hacerlo sin antes hablar con ellos. Eran tres niños sucios y greñudos: uno más alto y serio que parecía el líder, uno más gordito pero con aspecto de simplón, y uno más bajito y agresivo que parecía más beligerante. Edmure se dirigió entonces al más alto.

 

“Buenos días, me informaron que me estaban buscando?”

“Y usted quien es?” preguntó el más bajito.

“Yo soy el Lord de Agusdulces” respondió Edmure pensando que raro se oía decir eso tan pronto luego de la muerte de su padre.

“No, el Lord de Aguasdulces es viejo” respondió el chiquillo.

“Lord Hoster Tully falleció no hace dos días. Yo soy su hijo Edmure, actual Lord de este castillo” dijo ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia. “¿En que los puedo ayudar?”

“Y el Rey Robb?” continuó el niño.

“El rey ya no se encuentra aquí” respondió sin querer darle más información a estos desconocidos. “Díganme en que los puedo ayudar o lárguense.”

“Oh, no” desesperó el niño mirando a sus compañeros. “¿Y mi mamá está acá por lo menos?”

“Lo dudo. ¿Quién es tu madre?”

“Catelyn Stark”

“¿Cuál es tu nombre chiquillo?” preguntó Edmure al cabo de unos segundos de confusión.

“Mi nombre es Arya Stark”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Robb y Theon llegan a Aguasdulces ...


	5. Un problema de Chicas (Theon)

El trayecto de vuelta a Aguasdulces se le hizo más rápido a Theon que el de ida; quizás porque la ida a Rocadragón estuvo llena de preguntas e incertidumbres y la vuelta llena de nuevas esperanzas. Dale Seaworth resultó ser muy buena compañía, con interesantes anécdotas y fantásticas aventuras de viajes por los mares, algo que como buen Greyjoy y Hombre de las Islas de Hierro a Theon no podía dejar de maravillarle.

 

A pocas millas de llegar al castillo de la familia Tully finalmente se encontraron en el campamento de sus soldados. Como su Rey, a Robb le pareció buena idea pasar a saludar a sus hombres y dar buenas noticias. Siempre era bueno mostrarse para levantar la moral de su pueblo y darles esperanzas. Además, ahora también traían buenas noticias: ya no estaban solos en su lucha contra los Lannister y una vez obtenida la victoria lograrían su tan ansiada independencia.

 

Lamentablemente, no fueron ni los soldados ni los Generales lo que llamaron la atención del joven Rey, sino una joven muchacha que oficiaba de enfermera. Theon observó con suspicacia como Robb se acercó a la muchacha y entabló una larga y amigable conversación con ella.

 

Lo que iba a ser una pequeña escala antes de llegar a Aguasdulces se transformó en una larga estadía. Robb pasó su tiempo hablando con los hombres bajo su comando e intercambiando historias y planes. Allí estaban Lord Bolton, Lord Umber, Lord Karstark, Lady Mormont entre otros y Robb no perdió tiempo en presentarles a Dale y hablar de sus nuevas ideas. Theon también se encontró en muy buena compañía y se dedicó a disfrutar este encuentro. Sabía que en un par de días seguirían de camino al castillo a buscar a los ejércitos de los Tully y luego seguirían hacia el sur a la capital. Debía aprovechar estos ratos de ocio y descanso ya que luego no tendría por un buen tiempo.

 

Pero sus momentos de despreocupación se evaporaron como el aire cuando vio a Robb con la muchacha de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es que no se acordaba del pacto de matrimonio con los Frey? Él debía ponerle fin a esto. Es por eso que esa misma noche le sugirió a Robb de emprender la marcha para ya seguir con su campaña. Para su gran alegría Robb estuvo de acuerdo, pero para su gran desilusión, también decidió llevar a la muchacha con ellos. Theon le recordó a Robb su compromiso de casarse con una dama Frey, pero Robb simplemente se rió y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Esto no iba bien.

 

“Soy Theon, amigo de Robb, ¿y tu? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” Theon acercó su caballo al de la muchacha una vez hubieron emprendido el camino.

“Talisa”

“¿Y que haces aquí?”

“¿Qué parece que hago? Soy espía de los Lannister. Soy una bruja. Soy una asesina encubierta” Talisa quiso bromear, pero a Theon no le cayó nada en gracia. “Soy enfermera” explicó ella. “Me uní al ejército donde estaba mi primo. Lamentablemente el falleció en batalla, pero yo me quedé acá. Me dio la impresión que me precisaban” sonrió tímidamente.

“Bien, sigue con tu trabajo. Pero deja al Rey en paz”

“Fue él que me pidió que viniera” se defendió, pero sus palabras fueron lo último que Theon escuchó antes de ordenar a su caballo volver con el resto de los hombres y dejar a la pobre muchacha en un mar de confusión.

 

Confusión fue lo que causó la llegada de Robb y su comitiva a Aguasdulces. En primer lugar porque les dijeron que Edmure era el nuevo Lord, lo cual significaba que el viejo Hoster había fallecido. “Pobre mi madre” escuchó suspirar a Robb. Y en segundo lugar porque no parecían estar esperándolos. Edmure salió corriendo y los abrazó como si hiciera años que no los veía y solo habían pasado unas semanas.

 

“¡Están vivos!” exclamó Edmure. “¡Espera a que tu madre se entere!”

“Tio, ¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó Robb sorprendido.

“Hace unos días llegó una carta. Supuestamente era de Stannis y decía que ustedes dos habían sido apresados, torturados y ejecutados”

“Bueno, tío, como puedes ver eso no es verdad.”

“¡Ja! Ya lo veo. ¿Quién habrá mandado esa carta?” se preguntó Edmure.

“Le aseguro que no puede haber sido mi Señor” se apuró a decir Dale Seworth extendiéndole la mano a Edmure. “Dale Seaworth, hijo primogénito de Ser Davos Seaworth, consejero y Mano de Su Majestad Stannis Batatheon” dijo con orgullo.

“Mucho gusto. Lord Edure Tully” respondió ofreciéndole su mano.

“¿La carta tenía remitente?” preguntó Theon participando de la conversación por primera vez.

“Tenía el sello de Stannis”

“¿Y le creyeron?” preguntó Robb incrédulo.

“Bueno, Robb, ustedes habían partido hacía unos cuantos días y no habíamos tenido noticias suyas. La carta parecía legítima” se defendió Edmure. “Robb, debes ir a ver a tu madre. Ella pasó muy mal esos días. Llegaron noticias de tu muerte y al día siguiente falleció tu abuelo. Estaba devastada.”

“Lo entiendo” asintió Robb.

“Pero hay buenas noticias también” rió Edmure. “Cuando veas a tu madre lo verás” dijo con una sonrisa.

 

Robb no perdió más tiempo y salió en busca de su madre. Theon pensó que ese sería un momento privado familiar y prefirió seguir a Edmure mientras le mostraba hospitalidad a Dale.

 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando más tarde vio venir a Robb con un varoncito de unos diez años. Parecía un varón pero tenia ropa más holgada y se movía en forma más afeminada.

 

“¡Theon!” lo saludó el niño y corrió hacia él.

Creyó que sus ojos lo engañaban. “Pero … ¡Arya! ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“¡Llegué!” dijo ella simplemente.

“Ya veo” le respondió Theon dándole un fuerte abrazo. “Lady Stark” reverenció cortésmente cuando ella se acercó.

“Theon, me alegro que estés bien. Temimos lo peor” le dijo Catelyn.

 

El saludo fue corto ya que en seguida fueron llamados al Comedor para un pequeño banquete de bienvenida. Todo fue muy improvisado, pero Edmure obviamente se había esforzado mucho para que todo saliera bien y mostrar su alegría por el retorno de su sobrino. Theon no podía quejarse. La comida estaba muy rica y la bebida siempre era bienvenida. Se sorprendió mucho cuando el propio Edmure tomó un harpa y comenzó a cantar, pero obviamente esto era una ocurrencia normal, ya que el resto de la gente en el salón no mostraba el mayor asombro.

 

“¿Quién es esa muchacha bailando con Robb?” Catelyn le preguntó a Theon.

“Su nombre es Talisa. Es una enfermera que estaba en el campamento con los soldados.”

“Espero que mi hijo sepa lo que hace. Está prometido a los Frey.”

“Ya lo se. Y el también lo sabe” respondió entre dientes.

 

Una vez terminado el pequeño agasajo, Robb se escabulló al patio con Talisa. Theon los siguió de cerca y muy para su pesar los vio besándose. No podía permitir esto. Debía frenar a su hermano de alma antes que cometiera un error. Tambaleándose y arrastrando las palabras se acercó a la pareja y se dirigió a Robb.

 

“Rrrooobb. Linda nacha, digo noche” balbuceó Theon haciéndose el borracho.

“Theon, amigo, creo que te has confundido la sopa con el vino” bromeó Robb.

“Naah. Era pura so..sopa de calabaza. Hic” siguió Theon

“Déjame llevarte a tu cuarto” dijo Robb antes de dirigirse a Talisa y gesticularle una silenciosa disculpa. Theon se auto felicitó por su buena actuación, digna de un actor de circo.

 

A la mañana siguiente Robb empezó a bromear con Theon. “¿Mas sopa de calabaza?”

“Jua. Muy gracioso, su Majestad” pero no había terminado de decir su frase cuando Talisa se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ellos.

“Buen día Theon. Espero que te sientas mejor hoy” lo saludó ella gentilmente.

“Si, gracias” masculló él. “Lamento haber interrumpido su velada anoche”

“No te preocupes, ya era tarde de todos modos y estaba cansada”

“Bien” respiró Theon aliviado de que Robb no hubiera vuelto con ella más tarde.

 

La muchacha en sí no era mala, pero él debía frenar lo que sea que fuera a suceder entre ella y Robb. Por eso cuando estuvieron solos decidió advertirle.

“Robb, ¿qué estás haciendo con ella?”

“¿Tu también Theon? No estoy haciendo nada. Simplemente somos amigos.”

“¿Amigos? A mi nunca me besaste como la estabas besando a ella anoche.”

“Entonces tan borracho no estabas” le acusó Robb.

“No” tuvo que admitir. “Fue un truco para separarlos. Robb, piénsalo, por favor. No puedes. No puedes quebrar tu juramento a los Frey. No puedes ofenderlos.”

“Ya veo, estuviste hablando con mi madre.”

“No”

“¡Jua! Ella me dijo exactamente lo mismo hoy en la mañana”

“Bueno, entonces eso debe decirte algo, ¿no?”

“Sí. Que los dos están imaginando e insinuando cosas que no son ciertas.”

“Bueno, ojalá tengas razón”

 

Pero no fue así. Después de la reunión con los Señores y de planificar estrategias con Edmure y El Pez Negro, Theon volvió a espiar a Robb con Talisa en el jardín. Si advertirle no había funcionado, debía buscar otra estrategia para alejar a la muchacha. Había una estrategia que hasta ahora nunca le había fallado cuando quería obtener cosas de las mujeres. Esperó a que Talisa estuviera sola y puso su plan en acción.

 

“Hola” la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. “Lamento mucho lo de anoche”

“No te preocupes, es normal”

“Fue muy bochornoso” se disculpó. “No siempre soy así. Ojalá puedas conocerme mejor.”

“Ya habrá oportunidad”

“O podemos crear la oportunidad” le dijo con una sonrisa compradora. “Pensaba ir a cabalgar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?”

“Es que iba a visitar al Maester para ver sus métodos”

“¡Aburrida!” bromeó Theon. “Dale, ven conmigo. Solo un rato. Una cabalgata corta, lo prometo. Déjame compensar por el mamarracho de anoche. Quiero que me conozcas como soy yo verdaderamente, no ese borracho inoportuno”

“Está bien” finalmente aceptó Talisa.

 

Theon se esforzó por ser extremadamente amable y encantador. Al llegar al río la invitó a nadar. Theon presumió de sus grandes proezas acuáticas y se aseguró de que ella vea su atlético cuerpo. Pronto la tenía conquistada.

“Sabes, debo admitir que no eres nada como lo que yo había pensado” le dijo ella cuando estaban ya en el agua.

“¿Y que habías pensado? ¿Un borracho empedernido?”

“¡Jua! No. Pero me pareciste muy serio y aburrido cuando primero te conocí”

“¿Y ahora?” le pregunto él al oído pasando su mano por su espalda.

“Eres muy encantador”

“Y simpático. Cómico. Atlético. ¿Buen mozo?”

“Si. Eso también” se sonrojó Talisa.

 

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, Theon se acercó, le dio un beso suave en sus labios y esperó su respuesta. Cuando Talisa cerró los ojos y entre abrió sus labios, Theon aprovechó su oportunidad y la besó con gran pasión. Antes de que la situación llegara a un nivel del cual iba a ser muy difícil volver, Theon decidió poner fin a su truco. “Deberíamos volver antes que se nos haga tarde” dijo con tono resignado.

 

Cabalgaron hacia el castillo nuevamente y Theon se aseguró que Robb los viera volver juntos. Sabía que eso le iba a causar problemas con su amigo, pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

 

“¡Maldito traidor!” le gritó Robb abriendo con fuerza la puerta de su dormitorio.

“No se a que te refieres” fingió Theon.

“Sabes bien a que me refiero. Talisa”

“Pero tu me dijiste que eran sólo amigos. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿O acaso me mentiste y tenías otras intenciones?”

“¡Eres un traidor! Fuiste a mis espaldas”

“¿Y que? Si ella no significa nada para ti. Tu mismo me lo dijiste”

“Me quitaste mi chica”

“No Robb. Me sacrifiqué para ayudarte. A mi no me interesa Talisa. No es mi tipo de mujer y lo sabes. Muy flaca y con poca carne para agarrar. Aparte no hicimos nada. Simplemente la llevé a cabalgar y nos metimos a nadar en el río. Solo le di un beso. Pero a ella no le costó mucho besarme. ¿Realmente crees que te ama?”

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?”

“Para salvarte Robb. No puedes involucrarte con ella. No quisiste escucharme. No escuchaste a tu madre. Pero debes darte cuenta. ¡Eres el rey, carajo, actúa como tal! Si tu rompes los juramentos fácilmente, ¿por qué deben confiar en ti tus hombres? ¿Por qué deben ellos ser leales si tu quiebras las promesas?”

“Tienes razón” dijo Robb finalmente entrando en sus cabales.

“Dile que se vaya. Que se quede en el campo con los soldados, que siga siendo enfermera para nuestro hombres, pero mantenla alejada de ti.”

“Gracias Theon. No lo olvidaré”

“Eres mi hermano. Ahora y para siempre” le recordó Theon y ambos se confundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Batalla en la capital.
> 
> Nota: Decidí utilizar a Talisa en lugar de Jeyne Westerling ya que Jeyne implica una trama mucho más compleja. Talisa fue una especie de comodín más simple que utilizó el show y a mi me pareció más conveniente usarlo aquí tambien.


	6. La Batalla por el Trono (Robb)

Llegó el día de irse a la batalla. Robb y sus ejércitos de la Tierra de los Ríos y el del de Norte partirían desde Aguasdulces y Stannis desde Rocadragón para encontrarse a las afueras de la capital. La batalla no sería fácil, pero Robb tenía absoluta confianza que ganarían. Debían ganar, no cabía otra opción. De fallar, todo habría sido en vano. No era su vida lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino lo que sufriría la gente a quien él amaba. Seguramente su pueblo sería duramente castigado por los Lannister. La vida de su hermana corría gran peligro. Si ellos caían seguramente Sansa caería no mucho después. Y después de ella el resto de su familia. Los Lannister arrasarían Aguasdulces matando a su madre, Arya, su tío. Luego irían a Winterfell y terminarían con Bran y Rickon. No podía permitirse perder.

 

En esos pensamientos estaba Robb cuando escuchó el grito de batalla proveniente del ejército de Stannis. Stannis había dividido su ejército en dos. Una parte atacaría por mar y la otra por tierra viniendo desde el este. Robb, por su parte había rodeado la ciudad y su ejército estaba atacando desde el norte y el oeste. Una parte del ejército se había quedado cuidando la retaguardia para esperar un posible refuerzo proveniente de los Tyrell.

 

La batalla fue larga y sangrienta. No se podía esperar otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de dos grandes ejércitos unidos atacando la capital del reino protegida por otro ejército formidable. Uno tras otro los soldados se enfrentaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los arqueros capitalinos lanzaban flechas desde las torres de la muralla y los arqueros invasores respondían de la misma forma. Los barcos de Stannis disparaban sus catapultas y lo mismo hacían los Lannister desde la playa. Parecía que la batalla no iba a acabar y que todos perderían.

 

Robb estaba atemorizado. No lo podía negar. Se acordaba de las palabras de su padre “Solamente puedes demostrar valor cuando sientes temor”. Bueno, en este momento seguramente él lucía muy valiente, se rió para sus adentros. No era su primera batalla ni mucho menos, es más, ya hasta se podría decir que era un experimentado soldado a esta altura. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que cada vez que entraba en combate sentía la adrenalina correrle por las venas. Y no había descanso. Apenas terminaba de lidiar con un enemigo aparecía otro, y luego de éste otro más. Estaba tan enfrascado en lucha con un soldado que no vio a otro que lo atacó por detrás. Por suerte el golpe de su espada le dio en la espalda y no penetró la armadura. Pero sí fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo atontado por unos segundos y perdió el equilibrio. De repente se vio tirado en el piso sin su espada y con la vista borrosa. Una figura armada se paró frente a él y levantó su arma. Robb apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzar una rápida plegaria a los dioses para que protejan a su familia. Sin poder ver bien, sintió que la espada bajaba a grandes velocidades solo para incrustarse en la tierra al lado de su cuerpo y con un golpe seco el hombre cayó al suelo.

 

“¡Amigo, no es hora de dormir!” le gritó una voz conocida.

“Theon” reaccionó Robb rápidamente. Se incorporó, levantó su espada y miró a su hermano de alma, quien le acababa de salvar la vida.

“Hermanos, ahora y para siempre” le respondió Theon.

“Ahora y para siempre” repitió Robb.

 

La batalla en el mar todavía estaba en curso, pero la pelea en tierra estaba casi ganada. Había cuerpos por todos lados, pero la mayoría vestían el león dorado de los Lannister. Robb mandó a un grupo de sus hombres a la muralla a detener a los arqueros y vio como parte del ejército de Stannis se dirigía a la playa a desarticular las catapultas. Luego se dirigió en persona a la Fortaleza Roja. Junto con su hombres se abrieron paso a la fuerza hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera. Lograron entrar antes que la cerraran y continuaron su batalla hasta el salón del Trono. Y ahí estaba. El pequeño rey que había matado a su padre.

 

“¡Robb!” un grito desesperado lo distrajo un segundo. Sansa.

 

Pero antes que pudiera acercarse a ella, la reina Cersei la tomó por detrás y puso un cuchillo en su cuello. Robb no podía creerlo: había ganado la batalla y su hermana moriría frente a sus ojos.

 

“Cersei, por favor, baja el cuchillo” dijo una voz profunda.

“No Tyrion. Que ellos se vayan y yo le perdono la vida a esta mocosa.”

“Cersei, si bajas el cuchillo, nadie más saldrá herido. Verdad Lord Stark? Dígaselo” Tyrion le imploró.

“Es Su Majestad Robb Stark” respondió Robb fríamente. “Pero es verdad, si baja el cuchillo, nadie mas saldrá herido” dijo y vio a Tyrion respirar aliviado.

“Por favor, Cersei. No cometas una locura que nos condene a todos” continuó en Gnomo.

 

El silencio reinó en la sala mientras esperaban a ver que hacía Cersei. Por eso nadie vio a la figura que se escabulló y apareció por detrás de Joffrey.

 

“Baje el cuchillo o yo le corto el cuello a su hijo” Theon se dirigió a Cersei en forma muy calmada sujetando un cuchillo a la garganta del Rey.  

“Cersei, por favor. Hazme caso. Baja el cuchillo y nadie más saldrá herido” le dijo su hermano.

“¡Cobardes!” gritó Cersei. “¡Hay un criminal amenazando a su rey con un cuchillo y nadie hace nada!”

“Cersei, la batalla está perdida. Si bajas el cuchillo Robb Stark nos dejará vivir. ¿Verdad su Majestad? Dígaselo” imploró Tyrion de nuevo.

“Baje el cuchillo Cersei y le prometo que mi amigo dejará libre a su hijo y nadie más saldrá herido”

 

Como despertando de un duro sueño, las fuerzas abandonaron a la mujer y lentamente bajó el cuchillo. Sansa corrió hacia su hermano y mientras lo abrazaba en forma desesperada Robb le hizo un gesto a Theon que bajara su cuchillo también. Tyrion lo miró y gesticuló un silencioso Gracias mientras Robb y sus hombres detenían y arrestaban a Joffrey, su famila y sus guardias

 

Sin oposición desde la playa ni arqueros que dispararan desde las murallas Stannis no tuvo grandes inconvenientes para atracar sus barcos y atacar la ciudad desde el puerto. No demoró mucho en encontrarse con Robb en la Fortaleza Roja. Su entrada triunfal fue observada por todos quienes estaban en el salón, quienes siguieron con su mirada el recorrido de su nuevo rey hasta que tomó la corona y se sentó en el Trono.

 

“Soy Stannis Baratheon, legítimo Rey de Poniente.”

 

Una vez terminada la batalla comenzó la tarea de limpieza. Había que rescatar a los sobrevivientes y enterrar a los muertos. Stannis ordenó que ninguno de los familiares de Robert fuera herido. Joffrey quedaría en la capital bajo la atenta supervisión de Stannis. El pequeño Tommen sería enviado a vivir a Roca Casterly junto a su tío Tyrion, quien luego de saberse que Tywin había caído en la batalla, se convirtió en el nuevo Lord de la Roca. La pequeña Myrcella seguiría en Dorne donde su casamiento con el príncipe Trystane seguiría en pie. Stannis ordenó también un intercambio de prisioneros. Todos los soldados prisioneros en Desembarco del Rey fueron liberados. A su vez, los prisioneros a manos de los Stark, Tully y del propio Stannis también fueron liberados y se les permitió regresar a sus hogares siempre y cuando juraran lealtad a su nuevo rey. Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes, sin embargo, fue liberado de su prisión en Aguasdulces pero enviado al Muro como castigo. Stannis sabía que no debía aniquilar a toda la familia Lannister si quería que el este del continente lo respetara, pero tampoco podía dejar que se fortalezcan. Con Tywin muerto y su caballero más fuerte en el Muro, sólo quedaba una Cersei controlada por el más razonable de los Lannister, Tyrion.

 

Por último, sólo quedaba el tema de la división del Reino con Robb. Por unos momentos Robb temió que Stannis diera marcha atrás a su acuerdo. Pero Stannis era un hombre de palabra.

 

Robb se marchó victorioso junto con su ejército, su amigo del alma y su hermana. Pronto llegarían a Aguasdulces a buscar a su madre y su otra hermana y de allí emprenderían el último viaje a su hogar: Wintefell, capital del Reino del Norte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Robb y su gente llegan a casa. El final de la historia ... o no?


	7. Epílogo: El héroe que quiso ser (Theon)

Theon estaba orgulloso. Sería parte de esas canciones y leyendas que contaban la historia. Era consejero y amigo del alma el Rey del Norte. Había estado con él cuando acordaron la alianza con Stannis. Había peleado a su lado y le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Le había salvado la vida a su hermana, la Princesa Sansa. Y ahora volverían victoriosos a Winterfell.

 

El trayecto a Aguasdulces se le hizo eterno. Se detuvieron unos días allí para festejar y luego emprendieron camino al norte de nuevo. Se sentía feliz. Sentía que se había ganado el respeto de su gente. Arya lo felicitaba, Sansa no paraba de abrazarlo y hasta Lady Stark se había alegrado de verlo y no cesaba de darle las gracias. Se sentía un Stark hasta la médula. ¡Si sólo Lord Stark estuviera vivo para verlo!

 

En el camino se desviaron hacia los Gemelos para que Robb cumpla su acuerdo de matrimonio con los Frey. El viejo Walder Frey les presentó a todas sus hijas y nietas en edad de matrimonio y Robb terminó eligiendo a una muchacha bonita llamada Roslin. El casamiento no tuvo lugar los Gemelos ya que Robb insistió en que debían casarse en Winterfell donde ambos serían coronados Rey y Reina el Norte en forma oficial. Roslin se sumó así a su grupo de viaje y la nueva pareja tuvo tiempo de pasar momentos juntos para empezar a conocerse.

 

Si la bienvenida que recibieron en la Tierra de los Ríos fue alegre y efusiva, ¿qué decir de la bienvenida que tuvieron en el Norte? La gente salía a los caminos a darles la bienvenida y vitorear a su nuevo Rey. Una vez llegados a Winterfell, fue el propio Bran quien salió en su caballo a buscarlos. Como Lord de Winterfell interino y con gran pompa y agasajo, el pequeño Bran proclamó a su hermano mayor como Rey del Norte. A partir de allí todo fue fiesta y diversión: música, comida, bebida, baile, espectáculos, etc, todo lo que el nuevo rey merecía. Era un dulce premio luego de todo lo que habían sufrido.

 

Pero el banquete no sería el único premio para Theon. Para su asombro y su gran honor, Robb decidió nombrarlo Mano del Rey. “Ahora y para Siempre” se dijeron mutuamente.

 

El tiempo pasaba y Theon no podía ser más feliz. Ansiaba contarle a su padre y su hermana sobre todo lo que había logrado. Un día decidió pedirle permiso a Robb para ir a visitar su hogar. Con una gran palmada en la espalda Robb le dio el beneplácito y le dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. “Sólo te pido que no te enamores de una isleña y decidas quedarte” bromeó.

 

Pero esa misma noche, mientras soñaba con su viaje a las islas escuchó una conversación que no debía.

 

“Robb, yo se que él es tu amigo” escuchó a Catelyn decirle a su hijo. “Yo también lo quiero mucho. Con lo que ha hecho por nosotros lo considero casi un hijo más.”

“¿Entonces por que no quieres que vaya?” preguntó Robb. “Es solo un simple viaje. Va a Pyke a ver a su padre, su madre y su hermana. No le puedo negar eso. ¿Acaso no confías en él?”

“Robb, mi amor, el problema no es Theon. Theon es un chico adorable a quien respeto mucho. El problema es su padre. Es Balon Greyjoy en quien yo no confío.”

“Madre, te prometo que no va a pasar nada. Va a ver a su familia y vuelve. Él ya lo ha dicho. Nos considera su familia y no haría nada para lastimarnos.”

“Yo también lo considero familia, y yo se que él no haría nada en nuestra contra, como nosotros no haríamos nada contra él. Ya te dije. El problema no es Theon, es su padre. Por favor entiende, Robb.”

“Te entiendo Madre, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Ya le di permiso y parte dentro de dos días.”

“Espero tengas razón hijo mío” Catelyn dijo por último y besó la frente de su hijo.

 

Theon no podía sacarse esa desconfianza de su cabeza. Sabía que los Stark lo querían. Sabía que Robb le tenía su plena confianza, Sansa lo idolatraba ahora y Arya lo adoraba. A Bran le encantaba escuchar sus historias y el pequeño Rickon lo seguía a todas partes. E incluso Lady Stark lo había acogido casi como un hijo más. Él no podía defraudarlos. No lo haría. Hermanos ahora y para siempre.

 

*************************************

 

Mientras tanto en Pyke.

 

“¿Qué opinas Padre? Vuelve el hijo pródigo” le comentó Asha Greyjoy a su padre Balon Greyjoy

“¿Celosa?”

“En lo más mínimo. Yo se que soy tu heredera. No me cabe la menor duda. Y a decir verdad, tengo ganas de ver a mi hermanito.”

“Ya veremos quien es el que viene en ese barco. ¿Será el Kraken que me robaron o un mísero títere de las tierras verdes?”

“Dale una oportunidad, Padre. No te olvides que ahora es un héroe que le salvó la vida a Su Majestad el Rey del Norte” se burló Asha

“¡Un héroe! Pff” dijo Balon con desprecio. “Si es un títere, le daremos un trato acorde a lo que se ha convertido y lo usaremos a nuestro favor. Si sigue siendo un Kraken estará listo para ayudarnos en nuestros planes. Tendremos nuestra corona, Asha, y Theon Greyjoy, el Hijo de las Islas de Hierro será quien nos ayude a conseguirla, de una forma u otra. Los Stark nos acaban de regalar la pieza que nos faltaba.”

“¡Salud!” celebraron ambos chocando sus metálicas copas de vino.

 

FIN (¿o no?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasará con Theon? ¿Seguirá fiel a los Stark o sucumbirá a la presión de su familia? Lo dejo a su imaginación ...


End file.
